guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:In the Service of Revenge
Is this quest repeatable? Nyt X Maximus X :No. Shadowlance 14:40, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I noticed when doing this quest that more Stone Summit seemed to spawn all the time. I had only pulled one group (the boss one) and that had maybe 7 max. But, no matter how many I killed, more kept coming. I don't know if Stone Summit carry a rez or what, but I think there might be a spawn point or something nearby. (T/ ) 15:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :i just did the quest and they didn't res or anything for me, just a boatload of monks that make it almost impossible to kill anything in the first place. 16:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Did anyone find this and the one before it incredibly easy? i used 1 mm ranger i think and healer for heroes me as warrior to pull them it was very little challenge :::You have Ranger Primaries as MMs? O_o ---Jamster--- 18:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Typo lol meant 1 mm 1 ranger hey ppl, i notist that whan i did the quest, it was counted as *completed* BEFORE i killed the boss, i saved him for last for a bigger norn bonus, but when i killed the most northern group i was done....killed the boss anywaysXD, but i think this should be a note or something...Shadowcraftgothic 14:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) The Sin Farms Again Start from Sifhalla and use an A/E permasin build: 16 Shadow Arts if you don't have an Of Enchanting weapon upgrade, otherwise you can get away with ~13 (though the timing becomes much more exact). Put the rest in Deadly Arts. Your weapon of choice is irrelevant as long as it's Enchanting, although if you can get upgrade for halves skill recharge of all spells that is useful. Armor is also irrelevant except for the Shadow Arts headpiece. You may notice that there is no real damage on the bar. That's because you will be relying on Budger Blackpowder and his Powder Kegs. You talk to him and "Drop Item" repeatedly to rack up incredible AoE damage and knockdown. It helps a lot if you can assign a key to "Drop Item", since clicking the button is slower. The trick is to stay close to Budger, and try to move him near non-melee foes. You may get blocked or stuck sometimes, and that is why you have Viper's Defense; it will usually get you unstuck after awhile. The damage-boosting EBSoH and "By Ural's Hammer!" are included because they boost the damage of each explosion. Shadow Form reduces damage by about a third, so this compensates. For the optional slot, you may consider Death's Retreat, Return, etc. to jump back to Budger more easily. Not sure what other skill you could find useful here; perhaps Dash or Dark Escape to make getting there a little faster. Normally, in Drakkar Lake there are many foes which makes a Permasin unviable. Modniir use Trample, Chilling Wisp/Whirling Wisp use Chilling Victory/Grenth's Fingers, Vaettir have PBAoE and Signet of Judgment, etc. But not a single foe among these Stone Summit can do a thing to hurt you. The only time you will ever take damage is from the Stone Summit Gnasher's Death Nova, but that is why you have Shadow Refuge. Foes die so fast that usually they don't have time to cast it on more than one or two anyway. After you are done, map travel to Eye of the North (outpost) or Olafstead and Abandon the quest. Then head back to Battledepths and get it again from Orozar Highstone. Having Central Transfer Chamber available makes this much faster. Finally, this should still work in Hard mode, though I need to check the skillbars just to be sure. Also, having an experience-boosting Scroll gives incredible results, as you make already ~168 xp per kill, and foes die quickly. You even get some Norn rep points, too. Have fun, I know I am :) (T/ ) 06:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :So I tried this build recently with my sin (r2 vanguard, r1 dwarf). Each explosion did about 32 damage without EVBSOH and 45 damage with. I couldnt kill anything. It didnt even look like i was damaging most of the mob around me. Did they change the game mechanics or am I doing this wrong? --Ascalon Destroyer 05:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It was changed a LONG ways back so you had to wait an amount of time between kegs. Used to be able to get them and drop them as fast as you could hit space and click the same spot --Gimmethegepgun 08:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC)